1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for measuring moving distances in a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring moving distances in a mobile communication terminal using a Doppler frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because mobile communication terminals are easy to carry, and include address books, schedulers, MPEG Layer-3 (MP3), digital cameras, and various other functions, they have become indispensable articles for modern living.
Thus, most people today carry their mobile communication terminals on their person everywhere they go. However, when a mobile communication terminal user wishes to calculate a distance that a user travels, the user must carry a separate device capable of measuring distances, as there is currently no such function built into mobile communication terminals.